


Dirty Habits

by AmbroseIscariot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oral Sex, Overdose, Past Drug Addiction, References to Drugs, Rimming, Smut, TW Heavy Drug Abuse, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseIscariot/pseuds/AmbroseIscariot
Summary: Laughing Jack loves giving Jeff candy, but for a price of course.Smile Dog notices that Jeff is changing, but for the worse.(Disclaimer: READ THE TAGS; this one gets dark)
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dirty Habits

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a song fic. The song used in it is Okay by Chase Atlantic. I just heard the song and it inspired this.  
> Before continuing on, make sure you read the tags. This is going to be a sad one :(  
> For those brave enough to venture forward, I apologize in advance

_**Positive I'm blinking, but I don't know how**_

_**Positive an oxy just went in my mouth**_

_**Positive I've died tonight, no fucking doubt**_

Laughing Jack’s fingers forced something past his lips and Jeff initially protested, but the clown clamped his mouth shut. The clown leaned back and Jeff was left staring up at the clown as he realized the male had slipped a few pills into his mouth. It had been awhile since Jeff had done drugs of any kind, but he recognized the shape of the pill and the size. He bit down and winced at the bitter flavor. He was positive the clown had given him oxies, but he did not have time to think on that too long because the clown’s lips were suddenly on his own. Jeff’s hands gripped the front of LJ’s shirt as the clown spread his legs on either side of his hips. Jeff cursed as he could already feel himself hardening as the clown easily began to manipulate his limbs. A long tongue slipped inside his mouth and curled up alongside his own tongue. His limbs were beginning to feel heavier and it seemed Laughing Jack had to put in even more effort to get Jeff’s body to cooperate with him. It was too early for Jeff to be feeling this way. He was certain the clown had included something else in the pills. Laughing Jack broke the kiss and Jeff felt the clown lick just above his top lip. Jeff cursed weakly as he remembered the clown had let him snort some shit earlier. He had likely been planning this since then. All too quickly, Jeff’s pants were tugged down harshly and he cursed at the almost drawn out way Laughing Jack was now teasing the tip of his heavy cock. Jeff managed to move his hands to grip LJ’s forearms tightly, but the clown easily brushed him off. Clawed hands slid up his sides and Jeff could swear his eyelids felt heavy enough that it was almost as if he had them. He blanked out momentarily, almost as if his entire body had blinked and his sweater was gone. He was completely naked under the clown now and at his mercy. His body seemingly blinked again and he felt the clown’s warm tongue at his entrance. Despite the heaviness in his limbs, he managed to squirm against the warm intrusion. He felt his thighs flex as they half heartedly attempted to close. The clown easily kept them forced open and his free hand began to stroke the smaller male. Jeff made a lewd noise as the tongue was opening him up to the clown. Laughing Jack found it incredibly easy to open the killer up considering how fucked out the killer was at the moment. Jeff’s tongue was somewhat sticking out of the cuts in the side of his face and his body was limp in the clown’s hands. Jeff’s enlarged pupils were not concentrated on him, but on the ceiling as his mouth suddenly opened. He licked up Jeff’s cock and he felt his own throb as he swallowed the killer down. He hummed appreciatively as he began to palm himself through his own pants. Jeff felt his body blink again and this time he actually cried out as the clown’s cock was fully thrust inside him.

“F-Fuck, Jack” Jeff managed to slur.

The clown shushed him fairly easily and Jeff felt the clown’s tongue in his mouth again as he began to roll his hips. The pain was dull and Jeff guessed that was because of the Oxy. Laughing Jack moved Jeff’s arms to hang loosely onto his neck. Jeff’s head rolled back and LJ smiled as he realized the male had passed out. He began to thrust into the killer. The satisfying sound of skin slapping against skin met his ears and he felt as his claws easily pierced the killer’s skin. The sounds and the feeling was enough to drive LJ harder into the killer. Jeff’s insides greedily swallowed the entirety of his cock every time he thrust inside him. He could feel himself pulsing inside the killer. Jeff suddenly clenched down around him tightly and LJ saw the killer’s cock twitch as he shoved his cock inside the killer as deeply as he could. Jeff’s body seemingly came alive as Jeff’s hands suddenly shot to LJ’s abdomen, but it was too late as the clown was pumping the killer full of his seed.

“Your greedy little boy pussy wanted a cream pie, Jeffy” LJ hissed in his ear.

Sharp fingers raked through Jeff’s hair and forced him to look up at the ceiling and it was then Jeff saw the mirror above him as the clown continued to move his hips lazily against him. 

_**Baby, pass the bottle quit with all the stalling**_

_**Not sure if I'm breathing I've been addy rollin'**_

_**Catatonic, speeding like this shit was stolen**_

Jeff recognized the high the drug gave him as he had felt it in the past, but way before how he was now. The teachers had described the killer’s hyperactivity to his parents and they had taken him to a doctor, who promptly diagnosed him with ADHD, but his parents took him off the stuff when he began to lash out at Liu. That almost made Jeff laugh as he remembered nearly killing his brother all those years ago. He hadn’t been on Adderall then. The high was a bit lower than usual, but he had been drinking. He managed to take the bottle from LJ’s hands as the male began to undo his jeans. He could feel the clown’s every move against him and it was making him shudder and ache. Jeff’s cock was revealed to the open and cold air of the night. He glanced down and he saw the head was already flushed a light pink. Laughing Jack rolled his hips up against the killer and Jeff felt a lot more sensitive to the clown grinding against him. The clown seemed to have a talent for lacing Jeff’s drugs with stronger more potent poisons that he ingested willingly. Jeff let out a moan that seemingly echoed through the alleyway where LJ had him seated atop a dumpster. The alley smelled like shit and it was making Jeff’s stomach turn, but the clown forced Jeff’s hips against his abdomen. Jeff’s hands momentarily abandoned the bottle beside him to grip the clown’s shoulders.

“Jacky” Jeff moaned.

His cock was rubbing against the clown’s bandaged stomach and the texture of the fabric was making his cock twitch as he rutted against the clown. Laughing Jack smiled as Jeff began rocking his hips into him desperately. Jeff felt the clown’s hands grip his hips and they kept him from moving. He glanced up at the clown in confusion, but the clown kissed him before he could so much as ask a question. LJ suddenly grabbed Jeff’s pants and pulled them off entirely along with Jeff’s underwear before tossing them somewhere in the alley.

“What the fuck?!” Jeff cursed.

He was angry only momentarily as he felt LJ begin to stroke him. The blood that had been staining LJ’s hands was now staining the pale skin of his hips. Jeff was hyper aware of the situation he found himself in. Naked from the waist down in an alley with an older man, who had killed several children earlier. He himself could certainly be considered an adult, but he was still underage by a couple of years. An older male that was going to fuck him whether he liked it or not. Jeff cursed out loud as the clown began to undo his pants. He wanted the clown to use him. Jeff was very quick to roll onto his stomach as he ground his ass up against the clown’s crotch. The clown groaned and Jeff wished the clown would take the hint.

“You didn’t take so fuckin' long last time” Jeff growled.

Laughing Jack felt himself pulse as the killer went so far as spreading his cheeks apart, which gave the clown a full look at the killer’s heavy cock and balls. Jeff cursed when the clown suddenly dragged his knees out from under him. His cock rubbed against the cold dumpster and Jeff cursed as it made him pulse and ache. He cried out in pain as his hand reached for the nearby liquor bottle. He took a deep drink as the clown settled deep inside him.

“‘Member to breathe, Jeffy” the clown told him.

Jeff let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. LJ began to thrust inside him and Jeff pressed his forehead against the lid of the dumpster as the clown moved inside him. Jeff was certain the clown had torn him this time on the way in, but that did not keep him from enjoying the sensation. His toes were barely touching the ground and he found most of his weight being supported by the clown. This time the clown’s hands gripped his thighs for purchase and as a result his claws made him bleed. Jeff didn’t mind as he was used to the clown marking him by now. His hips seemed to be permanently bruised and seemed to have even scarred from the clown’s claws. The clown’s hands suddenly moved to tug the sweater off Jeff and the killer gave a loud moan as his body settled against the cold lid of the dumpster. He gave a sharp intake of breath when his nipples met the cold surface causing him to shudder. Now he was completely naked with the clown buried deep inside him. Anyone could find them in their current position and Jeff would be completely exposed. He felt his cock twitch and ache. The ache had been increasing as his position became increasingly risque. The clown’s hands suddenly gripped his thighs and slammed into him, easily knocking the wind out of the smaller male. He began to thrust into Jeff roughly and the killer only responded by moaning his name loudly. Laughing Jack smiled as he felt the killer clench around him with every thrust. He loved watching the killer’s ass swallow him whole and then refuse to spit him back out again. That thought made him move his hips even faster as Jeff was beginning to clench tightly around him trying to keep him in. He stopped thrusting and began to roll his hips instead, which caused Jeff to gasp and moan as he pushed back against the clown’s intruding cock. Jeff’s come suddenly spilled as the killer became hyper fixated on the feeling of the clown’s cock pumping him full of hot come. The clown bent over Jeff and licked up the back of his neck before nipping at it sharply. He sucked on the red mark he left as the killer came down from his high.

_**Billie Jean, I'm dancing on my own shit** _

_**Narcolepsy, you know how it goes shit** _

_**Ask me how I'm doing, yeah, I'm coping** _

_**I said, "I'm coping"** _

Candypop and Jason both watched as Jeff easily leapt up onto the roof of the police car and he began to stomp on it. He danced in an odd rhythm that looked almost as if he were having a fit of some sort. Candypop began to snicker before he began to laugh at the killer’s antics. Jason was a lot less amused as he was positive the cop that Jeff had beaten the shit out of with his own steering wheel had used his radio to call for help. Jeff had not been acting this way until after they had left Laughing Jack’s hideout and that made Jason especially suspicious. Laughing Jack had been asking for stranger ingredients for his candy recently and they seemed far more toxic than the usual things he asked Jason and Candypop to find for him. The sirens in the distance made Jason snap out of his train of thought as he instead grabbed Candypop by the arm and yanked him in his direction. Upon hearing the sirens, Candypop straightened up and he tugged on Jeff’s sweater.

“C’mon, Jeff, we gotta go. The cops are coming” Candypop told him.

“Fuck you, let them come. I’ll fucking kill them all myself if you pussies won’t” Jeff growled at him.

They both glanced at each other and knew that if something happened to Jeff, Laughing Jack would murder them himself. Candypop grabbed Jeff’s sleeve, but Jeff pulled away sharply, nearly dragging the jester with him. Jeff’s foot suddenly slid and he fell off the top of the squad car. Both Candypop and Jason heard a snap followed by a thud as Jeff hit the ground.

“Shit, what did you do?” Jason snapped at him.

“I didn’t do shit. He fell” Candypop snapped back at him.

The two hurried over to where Jeff had fallen. The mirror was broken and dangling from the side of the squad car and Jeff was now on the ground and he had yet to move.

“Shit” Candypop cursed.

“Shit is right. We need to go now, quick help me get him up” Jason told him.

The sirens were getting louder in the distance and they each took one of Jeff’s arms over their shoulders as they hurried to get out of the clearing. It was as they hurried that Jeff’s head lolled backward and they saw the laceration to his temple that appeared to be gushing blood. Candypop panicked, but Jason was quick to calm him down.

“He’s fine. Head wounds bleed a lot more on humans. It’s probably just a small cut” Jason told him.

When Candypop continued to worry about it, Jason placed the jester’s hand to the killer’s temple, which seemingly helped to slow the bleeding. The killer eventually came to and he laughed as he shoved the two away from himself. He stumbled forward a couple of steps before clumsily falling to his hands and knees. Jason and Candypop both watched him as he suddenly made a choking noise and Jeff vomited. The killer suddenly rolled over and laid on the ground with his hands resting on his chest. They realized he had fallen asleep as he blankly stared at the sky.

Smile Dog had been at the mansion with Slenderman as they discussed a few problems that had arisen between the tall man’s proxies and ZALGO’s own forces. Slenderman abruptly paused as he glanced up at the living room entryway. Jason and Candypop were nearly carrying Jeff, who seemed to be on the edge of consciousness.

_What happened to Jeffery?_

Smile Dog got to his feet quickly and began to sniff around Jeff, whose head was once again lolling backward. He growled slightly upon smelling the stench of blood and bile.

“We don’t know. He was acting weird and he fell off the roof of a squad car. He broke the side view mirror with his head” Candypop told them.

_Right, I’ll go get Eyeless Jack to help out. Would you two take him upstairs to the bathroom?_

Candypop and Jason nodded and Smile Dog followed them closely as they practically dragged him up the steps. They sat Jeff down on the toilet and Jason was quick to take the killer’s sweater off the male along with his shoes. Smile Dog stared at the gash on Jeff’s head as the killer suddenly gasped and laughed loudly. Jason and Smile Dog stared at the killer in confusion. It was when Jeff's eyes focused that Jason saw his pupils were rather large for a human. Smile Dog noticed that as well.

“Dammit” Jason hissed.

“I thought he was sober?” Smile Dog asked him.

“I am” Jeff snapped at the two.

They both glanced at each other in suspicion as Jeff’s hands covered his eyes in an attempt to obscure them from view.

“He wasn’t like this until after we left Jack’s place” Jason told the dog.

“Cub, what did he give you?” Smile Dog asked him.

“He didn’t give me shit” Jeff laughed.

He kicked and Jason caught his leg before Jeff tried to kick with the other. EJ and Slenderman soon entered the bathroom and EJ was quick to note the killer’s disheveled appearance. Jeff’s eyes were dilated and his breathing seemed labored almost as if he had been running before he came to the mansion. EJ had been called to stitch up Jeff’s forehead, not give him a drug test. EJ was certain he’d fail that though. Jason and Candypop had to hold Jeff’s arms to his side as he did not want to be touched, which led to a couple of extra stitches as EJ struggled to get him to keep his head still. Once he was done, EJ placed a bandage and some antiseptic on the wound to keep Jeff from picking at it. They left Jeff on the couch in the living room as Jason and Candypop put the killer’s clothing to wash. Smile Dog sat on the ground beside the killer, who was now calmly staring at the ceiling, but had yet to say anything.

“Cub, are you okay?” Smile Dog asked him.

“Course I am, Smiles. Never been better” Jeff replied.

“Cub, I’ve been worried about you recently. You need to tell me if you’re relapsing. You can’t do it alone” Smile Dog told him.

Jeff stayed silent and Smile Dog growled and left the room. Jeff had apparently fallen asleep and the dog decided it’d be best to let him get his rest. Jeff rolled onto his side and he frowned at the upholstery of the couch.

“I’ve been alone” Jeff sighed.

_**Okay, okay, dirty habits well you** _

_**Don't say, you don't say** _

_**I got dirty in my own veins, Cobain** _

_**Tryna' stop me, I'm like no way, no way** _

Smile Dog had stuck around the mansion as his concerns grew about the killer. The sweater that once adequately fit the killer, now seemed to hang off the killer’s frame. It seemed he had lost a fair amount of weight. Now that the dog thought about it, he had not seen Jeff eat much in the past month or so. His appearance had also begun to deteriorate and it seemed the flesh that remained alive in his cheeks was beginning to die. Jeff was normally very careful with his appearance, but it seemed that was the least of his worries recently. The killer would randomly fall asleep and it seemed he was in far better moods recently, but his physical health was continuing to deteriorate. Even now as Jeff sat on the couch playing MarioKart with BEN he could see the killer was getting antsy. He would absentmindedly scratch at his own skin. As BEN won the match, Jeff let the controller slide to the ground as he slipped out of the room. BEN called Jeff back into the room, but the killer had headed for the front door. Smile Dog growled as he stood up and rushed to the killer, who had tugged on his shoes and was about to head out.

“Cub, where are you going?” Smile Dog asked him.

“Nowhere, I’ll be back” Jeff told him.

Jeff opened the door and was about to head outside, but Smile Dog bit the back of his sweater and made Jeff stumble back a bit. The killer growled as he tugged his sweater from the dog’s mouth harshly.

“What the hell is your problem?” Jeff snapped at him.

“He’s using you, cub. He’s going to kill you” Smile Dog snapped at him.

Jeff laughed darkly as he headed out the door, but Smile Dog would not let him go so easily as he had most other nights. He got in the killer’s way once again causing Jeff to growl angrily.

“He’s using you, Jeffery” Smile Dog reiterated.

“And I’m using him. Why not use what he wants to my advantage?” Jeff snapped at him.

Smile Dog growled as his hackles raised, but he did not bare his teeth. Jeff shoved him aside as he continued to walk. Smile Dog realized that there was no getting through to Jeff. He would have to go reason with the older of the two. He growled as he headed back toward the mansion.

Laughing Jack was busily making candy when Smile Dog arrived at his hideout with Candypop, Jason, and Eyeless Jack. He welcomed them in, but he told Candypop and Jason to wait outside. EJ and Smile Dog stepped into LJ’s kitchen and he motioned for them to take a seat at the island, which proved difficult for Smile Dog, but he was welcomed to sit up on the counter. Laughing Jack continued to go about his business.

“What can I help the two of you with today?” LJ smiled at them.

“It’s about Jeff. I’m beginning to get worried about his behavior” Smile Dog told him.

“I can imagine. Jeff’s always been somewhat of a handful” LJ said absentmindedly.

“You’ve seen his condition. You’re aware of how much he’s deteriorated” Smile Dog told him.

“Has he?” LJ responded.

“Don’t play stupid. I know you’ve been taking advantage of the cub’s addictions. He’s been with you, high off his ass while you breed him” Smile Dog told him.

LJ went silent as he put the filled molds in the refrigerator behind him, before he snapped his fingers and the refrigerator disappeared. He turned toward Smile Dog and his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Laughing Jack, he’s human. I’ve seen him after he gets home. You are going to kill Jeff with the amounts you’re giving him” EJ told him.

He almost wished he had not spoken as the clown’s attention turned onto him. The clown’s eyes had gone back to normal and he breathed a sigh.

“It’s not my fault Jeffy’s such a dope fiend. Besides, I didn’t get him hooked on the stuff. He did that himself” LJ told them.

“Yeah, but you can’t keep feeding his habit” Smile Dog told him.

“What have you been giving him anyway? Who are you getting it from?” EJ asked him.

LJ smiled at that.

“Jeffy’s not the only one with a taste for the shit. I can taste even the slightest trace of a chemical in something. Jeff brought me the first pills I made him and he asked me to taste them. He thought he could make it himself, but I didn’t want my Jeffy ingesting something that could make him sick, so I offered to make it. For a price of course” Laughing Jack told them.

“What if he overdoses? You can’t take him to a hospital” EJ told him.

“That’s why I have you, don't I?” LJ smiled.

He suddenly turned away from them as he stood up.

“It’s disgusting that you consider yourself a friend of Jeff’s yet you continue to feed his habits. You’re using him” Smile Dog growled at him.

“I might be, but I think we both are aware Jeff’s using himself. He’s clearly already lost the battle, so what’s the point in denying Jeffy his pleasure” LJ told him.

“You’re a bastard” Smile Dog growled at him.

Before LJ could respond, EJ spoke.

“Laughing Jack, whatever the case may be, you’re older than Jeff. And stronger. If you know anything about Jeff, you know that he won’t stop until we have to bury him” Eyeless Jack told him.

The male stood up and Laughing Jack only watched as the two left the kitchen and soon exited his hideout. LJ was left glaring at the counter before him.

_**Tryna' fuck me I'm like okay, okay** _

_**Pop another I'm like okay, okay** _

_**Psychopathic but it's okay, okay** _

As it turned out, Laughing Jack did not have much time to ponder whether he should continue feeding Jeff’s habit or not. Jeff had originally only come around weekly, but ever since LJ started making him drugs, he was over almost nightly. Jeff had lied to Smile Dog and Slenderman and told them he was going out killing, but he would usually show up at LJ’s hideout around midnight. This was to ensure that Candypop and Jason were either asleep or out for the night. This particular night, they were both out and wouldn’t be back until dawn. Jeff would not arrive for another fifteen minutes and LJ was still debating what he should do. As much as he loved spending time with Jeff, if he didn’t put an end to what was going on the killer would likely kill himself. LJ had noticed he had to include a bit more with every batch he cooked up. The killer was beginning to build a tolerance for the candy LJ was making him and was taking a lot more. Eyeless Jack said he could die if he took too much. LJ didn’t need another soul for his circus, much less Jeff’s. While he was certain it’d be a strong soul, he didn’t want to lose him like he lost Isaac. He hoped that Jeff wouldn’t show up for once. He wanted badly for Jeff to prove them all wrong. He was strong enough to avoid the urge, right?

His eyes shot up toward the door as it opened. No, Jeff wouldn’t be able to resist. He was only human after all. Jeff stepped inside and he was holding a small bag in his left hand. The killer pulled his hoodie down and LJ saw exactly what the dog had warned him about. He had seen it before, but he had denied it. The candy seemed to make Jeff happier despite its negative effects. He had been unable to help Isaac and he did not want to fail again. But that had been then and this was now. He wasn’t himself anymore. RJ remained nothing more than a memory. Jeff’s well being was not his concern. In fact, the opposite was what he should have been concerning himself with. He had played with Jeff for far too long yet he was not bored of him as he usually was with other children. Jeff set the bag down on the coffee table and he tugged off his sweater before he took LJ’s hand and led him toward the couch. Jeff seemingly sensed LJ’s hesitation.

“Here’s fine tonight” Jeff told him.

Jeff’s hand pushed LJ to sit down on the couch and he immediately began to straddle the clown. Jeff knew the clown was distracted, but he didn’t care. LJ normally didn’t care that Jeff was distracted while he fucked him. It didn’t matter as long as they both got what they wanted. As Jeff took a second to size up the clown, he noticed he didn’t have the drugs on hand as usual. It was not uncommon for LJ to give him a pill after he got him to do something, much like one would give a dog a treat for doing a trick. Or in Jeff’s case, turning tricks. LJ frowned as he felt himself begin to get excited. It would be so easy to just touch Jeff and keep using him as if he were nothing more than a toy. His arms wrapped around the killer suddenly and it was then LJ felt how thin Jeff really had gotten. The damage felt much more concrete now that he was touching him. All the more permanent and real. Jeff’s hands were quick to push LJ’s arms down before his own arms encircled the clown’s head. LJ suddenly buried his face in Jeff’s throat.

“I-I’m sorry” he murmured.

“What was that?” Jeff asked him.

LJ suddenly pushed him off his lap and he was quick to stand up. The killer was staring at him in surprise now and confusion was clear in his eyes. The clown knew their conversation would not go well.

“I’m sorry, Jeff. I can’t keep giving you candy. You’re going to kill yourself and I’m not going to help you anymore” LJ told him.

“C’mon Jacky, you’ve gotta be kidding, right?” Jeff asked nervously.

LJ began to twiddle his own fingers as he stared down at the ground. Jeff growled as he moved forward and grabbed LJ’s wrist before touching it to his own face.

“Jacky, c’mon it’s me, Jeffy. You know I’ll give you whatever you want if you give me what I want. All of me” Jeff coaxed him.

LJ tugged his hand away and the panic only continued to build in Jeff’s eyes.

“It was Smile Dog, wasn’t it? That sonofabitch doesn’t fucking know anything. You don’t have to listen to him, you could kill him” Jeff told him.

“No, look, Jeff it was wrong for me to take advantage of you. You were clean. Look at yourself. You’re fucking dying” LJ told him.

“Then help me. I don’t want a lot Jacky, just give me a little taste. I can’t give up just like that. I need some, and I know you do too” Jeff tried to reason.

“Jeff, I won’t. I’ve enabled you for too long. I’m sorry” LJ told him.

“Oh I get it, Jacky. A new game right? Do you want me to beg for it? I can do anything for you. I’ll stay here with you. You can fill my slutty hole as many times as you want. I won’t leave. Jacky, I just want a taste and I can more than feed you” Jeff told the clown.

The killer suddenly lunged forward and LJ felt as the killer’s fingers dug into his waistband, but LJ was quick to shove him away. Jeff fell onto his ass and his eyes refused to meet LJ’s as they instead settled on the floor. What followed was a sob and a hiccup.

“Jacky, please, you can’t do this to me. I fucking need it” Jeff stammered.

“Jeffery, what you fucking need is help. I shouldn’t have ever humored you” LJ told him.

Jeff suddenly threw his knife at the clown. LJ was left speechless as the knife buried itself in his chest. Jeff lunged at the clown, but LJ had not been stunned for long. He grabbed Jeff and slammed him through the glass coffee table. Jeff gasped and made the sound of a wounded animal before he grabbed one of the steel table legs and hopped back to his feet. He took a swing at LJ, but the clown easily sidestepped the bar. He made an effort to grab the leg, but Jeff swung it at him.

“Where the fuck are they?” Jeff yelled at him.

“I threw it all away” LJ told him.

“Liar” Jeff shouted.

Jeff lunged forward again and this time he crashed into the bookcase. Several items fell onto the killer and his eyes settled on the heaviest thing that hit him. LJ’s eyes widened upon seeing that Jeff had grabbed his box.

“Jeff, put that down” LJ snapped at him.

“No, tell me where the fucking pills are or I’m going to fucking trap your ass for another fucking century” Jeff yelled at him.

“I told you I threw them away” LJ snapped at him.

“Bullshit” Jeff shouted at him.

LJ lunged at the killer, but he had forced the box shut. LJ disappeared from view and Jeff tossed the box aside. He stared at it in horror of what he had done. The others would be back by dawn and he’d be in trouble then. He began to search the living room. His hands were trembling and he was finding it difficult to so much as even open a cabinet. He punched it before he rested his head against it.

“I-I’m sorry, but you made me. You knew what I wanted. Everything would have been fine if you had just given me what I wanted. I don’t understand how the rest of you cope so well with everything. I didn’t want any of this” Jeff growled.

He shoved himself away from the cabinet as his eyes surveyed the mess that was the living room. He heard the crunch of glass beneath his feet as he headed toward the kitchen. He began to search through the cabinets and he found what he had been looking for. A jar in which LJ kept his candy. He headed back to the living room and shoved the jar into the bag he had brought before he tugged on his sweater. He gave the box a final glance before he left the house.

_**I can feel it in my brain** _

_**Hit the tongue,** _

_**watch it dissolve, just take a taste, yeah** _

Jason and Candypop did not return until dawn as LJ had accurately predicted. They had stepped inside the rather small living room and were surprised to find the coffee table broken along with finding that the kitchen had been ransacked.

“Crap, LJ’s not gonna like this” Candypop frowned.

“No kidding” Jason growled.

There were some broken dishes in the kitchen as it appeared whoever had invaded it had left hastily almost as if trying to avoid being caught. The candy jar that Laughing Jack kept specifically for Jeff was gone and Jason growled angrily as Candypop went to grab the dustpan and broom. Jason headed back into the living room and his eyes scanned the room wondering if the killer had taken the clown with him. His eyes soon spied the box on the ground and his eyes widened upon seeing the box was shut. He hurried over before kneeling down to grab the box. Candypop heard the sound of the music box and he hurried into the living room as well. Laughing Jack soon fell onto the ground as the box played the last couple of notes. The clown’s claws were broken and dripping black blood. His make up was also in a state that appeared to be synonymous with crying. Jason bit his tongue as he wanted nothing more than to scold the clown for his stupidity, but the clown was silent and instead he awaited orders. Candypop was the one that spoke.

“Jeff?” Candypop simply asked.

The clown did not respond, but his lack of reaction was worrying to the pair.

“Go tell Smile Dog and Slenderman that we need to search for the body. I’m sure Smile Dog will know where to find Jeffy” LJ said quietly.

Candypop and Jason looked at each other and Candypop frowned before he teleported away. Jason was left staring at the clown, who had yet to move from his spot on the ground. He had never seen the clown so defeated and it was times like these that Jason wondered if Laughing Jack was capable of feeling more than he let on. If that was the case, it was due to whatever ounce of RJ remained within the clown.

“LJ, look, we’ll go out and look for him. With the toys and the souls we should be able to comb over a large area and maybe he hasn’t taken the pills yet” Jason tried to reassure him.

He placed his hand on LJ’s shoulder, but the clown pulled away almost violently. LJ glanced up at him and Jason froze as baby blue eyes stared up at him. His hand instead curled into a fist and Jason growled.

“I told you what would happen if you kept giving Jeff that shit. If you have the power to fucking cry like a goddamned baby, you had enough control over the two of you to not get Jeff caught up in that shit again” Jason snapped at him.

“You’re right. You were all right. Is that what you wanted to hear? What does it matter anyway? Jeffery’s probably already eaten the whole goddamned jar” LJ snapped at him.

“I don’t know why you’re acting so stupid. Jack, can’t you feel when a new soul joins your circus?” Jason asked him.

“Only if I kill them” LJ responded.

“Idiot, you made him the candy, didn’t you? Technically, his death would be on you therefore, you would have already felt him join the souls of the children” Jason told him.

LJ got to his feet and Jason watched as he headed toward the doorway. LJ snapped his fingers as he stood in the doorway.

“We need to find him” LJ growled.

**Meanwhile**

Jeff had kept running until he was disoriented and he felt like vomiting. He had broken out into a cold sweat as he finally stumbled to a halt in an unknown area of the woods. The idea of the clown being furious at him was nagging at the back of his mind, but Jeff tossed the thought aside as he instead opened the bag to pull out the jar. He was thankful for the box otherwise he might not have gotten out of the clown’s hideaway in one piece. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and he was beginning to feel the pain in his sides from when LJ slammed him into the coffee table.

Jeff opened the jar and immediately ate a handful of the pills, as he hoped that the larger dose would kick in faster than usual. Hoping it would calm the pain he could now feel in his chest. A part of him was glad that Laughing Jack had humored him and made them a lot stronger. LJ had his own specific poison that acted quickly and seemed to be untraceable to most laboratory drug tests. He had told him the amount he had added was miniscule and only meant to make the effect a lot faster. Jeff laid on the ground as he stared at the night sky. The pain in his ribs was subsiding; he was sure of it, but he still felt a familiar ache in his chest. He took another handful of pills.

This was already easily almost five times as much as Laughing Jack was willing to give him in one night. The pills felt much more substantial then and they had almost immediately affected him for the better, but this night it seemed the pain wasn’t as easy to combat as usual. He was certain the pain was caused by an old wound to his chest. Maybe during a fight. More than likely during a fight. The clown always seemed to know how to distract him from whatever pain he was feeling even before the drugs. The pain suddenly felt a lot deeper and Jeff gave out a choked sob as he took down another handful of pills. His eyes were stinging and he could feel them become tear filled as he forced himself to swallow a smaller handful of pills.

It was useless, the pain only continued to grow and the pain in his chest was growing near unbearable. He wished the clown was there in that moment, he would have known exactly what to do and how to get the pills to act correctly. He’d probably hug him and kiss him all the while whispering things into his ear. Sometimes they were nice and other times they were dirty, but he’d always refer to him as ‘his Jeffy.’ That thought alone was enough to bring another choked sob out of the killer as he finally felt the tears spill down the sides of his cheeks. He pressed his arm against his own face as he laughed in an attempt to hide the sobs threatening to rip from his throat. The sobs managed to break through after a moment and Jeff rolled onto his stomach before he scooped up another handful of pills.

He hadn’t minded trading the drugs for himself. The clown had held him so tightly and whispered to him so sweetly the first time. Jeff had not been held or admired in such a way in a long time and the drugs had been nothing more than a bonus. But Jeff knew he was likely to get addicted, they both seemingly knew it and the clown had been counting on it. He had been counting on Jeff’s addiction. Jeff reached for the pills again and this time he realized his fingers felt the slightest bit numb. They seemed a bit off color, but he ignored them. He had lost track of time and he could swear the sun was a lot higher in the sky than when he had run away from LJ’s hideout.

The clown had considered him a victim and Jeff, despite his fervent refusal to be labeled as such, had become the prey. He did not want to give the clown the satisfaction of tearing his intestines from his body. He did not want to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing that Jeff had fallen for it. Every word, every touch. Jeff had fallen for it and he was now certain that the wound causing the pain in his chest was not the physical kind.

He gave a sad laugh that culminated in him slumping against a nearby tree. He had figured out what was wrong after so much time. It was pathetic that as he was about to make his exit, his mind had finally figured out what the pain was that was plaguing him. He had tried to convince himself that he never needed anyone, when the truth of the matter was that no one wanted him.

He was feeling tired now and it seemed the sun was going down yet again. He remembered napping after crying when he was a child. That always seemed to make him feel better then. Waking up from a nap after a good cry was the best he had ever felt. He threw his head back against the tree as he slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
